


Pulling Strings

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: We almost died tonight. We almost die every night, but this was the closest by far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Strings

She’d almost died tonight. To be fair, she almost died every night, but this time had been the closest she’d come to it in a long time.

It was enough to send Meg desperately into some snazzy up-scale hotel. One with lights and enough people milling around that anyone skulking about would cause some sort of attention.

It was enough to make her send a text message. Just one. With the address of said hotel, complete with room number before tossing her cell phone onto the bed and then heading into the bathroom and beneath the hot spray of the shower.

It had just been two hunters. She hadn’t known they were hunters when she’d picked them up at the bar. But they had known what she was. And she would have been okay, normally. But she’d stupidly turned her back for a moment and the next thing she’d known, she was being slammed against a nearby wall with a knife to her throat and a jug of holy water in her line of sight.

She’d escaped but barely, and she knew the bastards couldn’t follow her, but she took extra precautions anyway. If that meant slipping off to a town two states over, then so be it.

She had enough on her plate with Crowley’s minions, she didn’t need to be looking over her shoulder for freaking hunters now too.

She’d only just gotten the Winchesters off her ass, and she suspected their angel friend had had something to do with that.

Meg turned the shower off, breathing very slowly with her head against the wall for a moment, trying to still her shaking limbs before she grabbed the towel off the side rack and wrapped it around herself, padding slowly into the bedroom where she knew she’d seen a bathrobe somewhere when she’d come in.

She was pulling the bathrobe up over her shoulders when a hand landed on the small of her back.

She DID NOT jump and scream like a little girl.

Except she did.

Meg spun around, catching onto the hand and then suddenly relaxing slightly when she realized it was Clarence standing behind her.

“You scared the Hell out of me, you sonofabitch.”

He frowned at her slightly and attempted to tug his hand from hers.

And she realized it was a bit ridiculous to get bitchy with him when she’d freaking texted him to come here.

She needed to sit down. It didn’t matter where.

Meg let go of him and slid down to sit next to the bed, tugging up on the bathrobe and then giving up entirely.

“You seem -- twitchier than usual,” he said after a moment of watching her.

Meg made a rude hand gesture at him and pulled her knees up to her chest, frowning up at him for a moment. 

She suddenly felt somewhat embarrassed and ridiculous. She hadn’t been fully thinking when she sent him that text. All she’d known was she needed company.

What was the point of having a full-blown angel on retainer if you couldn’t use them to keep the monsters away?

She wasn’t going to say any of this, of course.

He frowned down at her -- probably just because she was still frowning at him -- and then sank down to sit next to her on the floor.

They sat in silence for a long time, shoulders touching and not saying anything.

“The hunters you encountered are two states in the opposite direction,” he said after probably twenty minutes of them just sitting.

She wanted to hit him for reading her thoughts, but she was so relieved to hear the news that the hunters weren’t still after her, she stayed still.

Meg felt some of the tension leave her body, but it came right back when his arm slid slowly around her shoulder.

Only for a second and then the rest of the tension slipped away and she sank bonelessly against him, shaking somewhat still and rather aware of the fact that her hair was dripping water all over his coat.

It sank in then that she’d been spending the better part of a year running. From Crowley. From hunters. She was still strung terribly tight, she could feel the tension still there beneath the surface.

It took Meg a moment to realize that the sob she heard was coming from her. 

Another moment for it to register that Clarence was shifting around, pulling both arms around her and into a hug that would have been awkward even if she had been wearing clothes. Meg sighed for a moment and then buried her face slowly against the front of his coat, taking deep breaths to slow the shuddering that was going through her body.

His chin came down to rest against the top of her head for a moment in what was a terribly. . .human movement. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she pulled back slightly at this.

He stared at her for a moment, but kept a grip on her anyway.

After a moment where she ran through several comments and dismissed them all as either too sappy, too personal or -- in one instance -- too bitchy, she simply said,

“Your coat’s getting wet.”


End file.
